Lit:Plag 2013
Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft: Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis, 2. Aufl., Weinheim 2013 (PDF) *Renate Frohne: [http://swb.bsz-bw.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=400473437&INDEXSET=1 Eine retractatio fur, Dieb, und plagiarius bei Martial (1. Jh. n. Chr.), P.C. Decembrio und M. Vegio (15. Jh.), sowie L. Valla (15. Jh.)], in: Archiv für Urheber- und Medienrecht. UFITA, 2013, H. 3, S. 763-786 *Klaus Ferdinand Gärditz: [http://www.ingentaconnect.com/content/mohr/wissr/2013/00000046/00000001/art00002 Die Feststellung von Wissenschaftsplagiaten im Verwaltungsverfahren. Hochschulrechtliche Probleme und wissenschaftspolitischer Handlungsbedarf], in: Wissenschaft und Recht, 46.1 (Juni 2013), S. 3-36 *Dietmar Goltschnigg/Charlotte Grollegg-Edler/Patrizia Gruber (Hrsg.): [http://d-nb.info/1030003254 Plagiat, Fälschung, Urheberrecht im interdisziplinären Blickfeld], Berlin 2013 S. *Nicola Kaminski: Original-Plagiat. Peter Marteaus Unpartheyisches Bedenken über den unbefugten Nachdruck von 1742, Hannover 2013 :*Bd. 1: [http://cbsopac.rz.uni-frankfurt.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=335687695 Quellenkritische Edition] S. :*Bd. 2: [http://cbsopac.rz.uni-frankfurt.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=33568856X Stellenkommentar, Glossar] 408-686 *Christoph Markschies: [http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=750692375 Plagiate in der Wissenschaft], in: Skandalisierung (in) der Wissenschaft, hrsg. von Günter Stock, Berlin 2013, S. 75-78 *Alexander Mehler/Christian Stegbauer/Rüdiger Gleim: [http://link.springer.com/chapter/10.1007%2F978-3-531-93336-8_17 Zur Struktur und Dynamik der kollaborativen Plagiatsdokumentation am Beispiel des GuttenPlag Wikis: Eine Vorstudie], in: Barbara Job, Alexander Mehler und Tilmann Sutter (Hrsg.): [http://d-nb.info/1010800949 Die Dynamik sozialer und sprachlicher Netzwerke. Konzepte, Methoden und empirische Untersuchungen an Beispielen des WWW], Wiesbaden 2013, S. 403-454 *Diane Pecorari: [http://www.mheducation.co.uk/html/0335245935.html Teaching to avoid plagiarism. How to promote good source use], Maidenhead 2013 S. (Leseprobe Google Books) *[http://d-nb.info/1030003254 Plagiat, Fälschung, Urheberrecht – im interdisziplinären Blickfeld], hrsg. von Dietmar Goltschnigg, Charlotte Grollegg-Edler, Patrzia Gruber, Berlin 2013 S. *[http://d-nb.info/1031148485 Plagiate. Wissenschaftsethik und Recht], hrsg. von Thomas Dreier und Ansgar Ohly, Tübingen 2013 (Inhaltsverzeichnis) 262 S. *Ulrich Rasche: Mommsen, Marx und May. Der Doktorhandel der deutschen Universitäten im 19. Jahrhundert und was wir daraus lernen sollten, in: Forschung & Lehre, Nr. 3/2013, S. 196-199 (PDF) *Anne-Kathrin Reulecke: Die Emergenz von Wissen und das Plagiat in Goethes wissenschaftstheoretischen Schriften, in: [http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=747846510 Zeitschrift für Medien- und Kulturforschung], 2013, H. 1 (Schwerpunkt Medienanthropologie), S. 43-58 *Anne-Kathrin Reulecke: [http://cbsopac.rz.uni-frankfurt.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=338139125 "Im Innern ist alles alles abgeschrieben". Plagiat und Einfluss in Tagebüchern Franz Kafkas], in: Helmut Lethen (Hrsg.): Konstellationen – Versuchsanordnungen des Schreibens, Göttingen 2013, S. 117-135 *Volker Rieble: Plagiatverjährung. Zur Ersitzung des Doktorgrades, in: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ordnung_der_Wissenschaft Ordnung der Wissenschaft] 1 (2014), S. 19-28 (PDF) November 2013 online *Florian Schallmeiner: [http://d-nb.info/1031793127 Raub der Seele. Missbräuchliche Verwendung fremden geistigen Eigentums und seine Konsequenzen], Hamburg 2013 S., zugl.: Wien, Wirtschaftsuniv., Bachelorarb. *Andreas Stuhlmann: Das Plagiat – Eine Kulturtechnik in medialen Wechselwirkungen, in: Iris Höger/Christine Oldörp/Hanna Wimmer (Hrsg.): [http://d-nb.info/1022135368 Mediale Wechselwirkungen. Adaptionen, Transformationen, Reinterpretationen], Berlin 2013, S. 51-72 *Michelle Vieyra / Denise Strickland / Briana Timmerman: [http://www.ojs.unisa.edu.au/index.php/IJEI/article/view/846 Patterns in plagiarism and patchwriting in science an engineering graduate students‘ research proposals], in: International Journal for Educational Integrity, Vol. 9 (2013), No. 1, pp. 35-49 (PDF) *Klaus Weber: [http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=783253389 Das Plagiat im Urheberrecht], in: Fortschritt durch Nachahmung? Interdependenzen zwischen gewerblichem Rechtsschutz, Urheberrecht und Lauterkeitsrecht, hrsg. von Volker M. Jänich, Berlin u.a, 2013, S. 27-50 *[http://d-nb.info/1033738107 Wissensklau, Unvermögen oder Paradigmenwechsel? Plagiate als Herausforderung für Lehre, Forschung und Bibliothek], hrsg. von Robert Barth u.a. Norderstedt 2013 *Eike Wolf: [http://d-nb.info/1028888279 Die Causa Guttenberg. Anatomie eines politischen Skandals], Marburg 2013 (Inhaltsverzeichnis) S. Kategorie:Markschies Kategorie:Mehler Kategorie:Stegbauer Kategorie:Gleim Kategorie:Rasche Kategorie:Schallmeiner Kategorie:Wolf Kategorie:Gärditz Kategorie:Stuhlmann Kategorie:Kaminski Kategorie:Weber Kategorie:Frohne Kategorie:Pecorari Kategorie:Vieyra Kategorie:Strickland Kategorie:Timmerman Kategorie:Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft